U.S. Patent Publication No. US 2006/0160888 A1 to Kottayil et al. describes a Dronabinol formulation that is shelf stable and FDA approved. This is a pharmaceutical drug prescribed for anti-nausea in chemotherapy patients. The cannabinoid solution is in an oil-based carrier mixture having stabilizing amount of one or more anti-oxidants and other organic bases. The oil used is may include coconut oil in one embodiment. The formulation can be packaged in a soft gelatin capsule. The particular formulation yields a shelf life of up to two years. Dronabinol is available in natural and synthetic form. In natural form, THC-acid is extracted using chromatography and synthetically converted to Dronabinol.
Coconut oil is used as one of many possible oils in formulating the extracted cannabinoid.
One drawback of the Kottayil et al. invention is that isolated cannabinoids do not always achieve the therapeutic functionality as well as a whole plant extract containing a range of cannabinoids.
U.S. Patent Publication No. U.S. 2012/0046352 A1 to Hospodor describes a method for controlled decarboxylation of cannabinoids, namely Tetrahydrocanabinol acid (THC-A) to THC. Decarboxylation is facilitated through a chemical reaction including a cofactor such as Vitamin B6. Hospodor represents a step forward in the art of decarboxylation of acid forms of cannabinoids.
WIPO publication WO 2012/03478 A1 to Murty et al. describes a cannabinoid formulation operable to avoid hepatic first pass metabolism. It utilizes triglycerides formed from long chain fatty acids to yield improved bioavailability via oral delivery. Such triglycerides are found in coconut oil, according to one embodiment of the invention.
WIPO publication WO 2012/071389 A1 to Rossi et al. describes a shelf-stable cannabinoid composition. It describes how the ration of CBN:THC increases during storage because the CBN is a product of THC degradation. The inventors utilizes the addition of an acid to inhibit THC degradation.
Presently the importance of Cannabidiol (CBD) and its isomers in treating various ailments including cancer, diabetes, seizures, pain, inflammation and other disorders is recognized. CBD is a popular cannabinoid because unlike THC, CBD is non-psychoactive. Accordingly, medical patients and physicians are exhibiting a preference for CBD because patients need to work, drive and function with clarity while undergoing treatment.
Various countries and states in the U.S. are now legalizing hemp as commercial crop. Hemp can be used for fiber production, bio-fuels, food (hemp seed) and also medicine. Hemp plants and extracts thereof, typically contain a high ratio of CBD in the cannabinoid mix. Various strains containing high amounts of CBD are preferred for medicinal purposes. Some hemp plants contain over 10% CBD in the flower of the plant.
Hemp typically contains very little THC, typically between 0.1-0.5% of the whole hemp plant is THC, or THC-A. Various medicinal strains of hemp containing a high CBD content also contain THC in an amount of greater than 0.5%. In some instances, the amount of THC may occur beyond the legal limits imposed on commercial hemp farming. In many regions the legal limit for THC in hemp is between 0.3-0.5%. This legal limit can be met by harvesting the hemp plants prior to maturity, which has the benefit of a reduced THC content, but the drawback of reducing yield.
Medicinal hemp plants can also be grown within the purview of a medicinal marijuana regulatory framework in various jurisdictions. This has the benefit of improving per-plant yield of CBD, but the drawback of additional regulation.
CBD extracted from hemp is beneficial as a nutraceutical, and a heath promoting tonic. CBD has no psychoactivity in typical doses. Its use is remarkably successful in treating children with Dravet syndrome. CBD is a very promising remedy which has no known harmful side-effects, unlike currently used pharmaceutical anti-seizure medication which can have numerous side-effects.
The amount of THC can be reduced in cannabinoid nutraceutical products in any of a variety of ways, without significantly reducing the therapeutic effects of other non-psychoactive cannabinoids. One way to selectively manage or eliminate THC in an extracted product is by processing the extract utilizing a series of fractionating columns. However this is a tedious and expensive process.
What is desired is simple and less expensive process that effectuates selective concentration of cannabinoids. What is also desired is a simple process that yields a lower THC content as a percentage of the cannabinoid mix. What is also desired is a formulation that enables delivery of cannabinoids having a lowered THC content and an increased CBD:THC ratio.